fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Creating a Legend
For the Previous Chapter, see: Chasing a Zombie Alternatively, to view the series'Index, see: Set Out! The Dead Queen and the Infinite Symphony With the arrival of Diaros, Dante figured he had a fairly brief idea of why his opponent was called The '''Corpse. Covered in blood from head to toe, his clothes in rags but what concerned the '''Phantom King the most wasn't the fact that Diaros quite literally looked like a zombie; no rather, it was the look within his eyes. Fierce, Furious but most of all, Dante knew the look within that eye: Determination. Jumping off of a particularly high branch, Dante soared while twisting backwards, casually contemplating his current situation. Diaros had survived a direct hit from his Giga Impact and quite frankly, although he knew the Corpse wouldn't survive another shot of his technique, Dante was almost all out of magic. That burst of speed he had used to reach Diaros had taken up an abnormally large amount. Landing on another branch, he scratched his head as he wondered what he should do before calmly saying "oops" before jumping in the air once more, dodging a frenzied strike from Diaros. Landing on another branch, the Phantom King attempted to jump once more but slipped, stacking it and landing roughly on the forest floor. As he stared up at the sky, completely bored and somewhat tired, he noticed too late Diaros' shadow, and the Red blade that was headed towards his heart. Gulping, he only managed to utter the sound "ah..." before a violent clash of metal rang out throughout the calm forest. Leaping forwards once more, Serum and Florence swung their blades, managing to deflect Diaros' sword, sending it flying upwards. With a swift movement and within unison, the twins both twisted their bodies and kicked their enemy in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Leaping out of seemingly nowhere, Gottes grabbed his hammer with a tight grip and viciously swung it, catching Diaros in the back and with a full swing, sent him flying some distance into the tree tops. The three left Dante without a word, running after Diaros as if he was some sort of flying hot air balloon. On the other hand though, Jinx stalked towards Dante and transforming into a Human, almost immediately punched Dante in the nose, causing an audible groan to emerge from him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Dante!?" Frowning at his injured nose, Dante continued laying down on the ground as he muttered "Well I was thinking...if I'm all out of magic then what do I do?" Fury wrecking her face, Jinx leaned down and once again, pounded Dante's nose with her fist, this time creating a louder groan to come from the Phantom King "THAT'S what you're thinking about?? Dante! Look. At. Me" At her command, the Phantom King stared at Jinx's face before casually asking "...exactly WHAT am I looking at?" "What you're fighting for Dante." "Sorry but why would I be fighting for you?" Her eyebrow twitching, Jinx opted for a different area, this time kicking a certain organ on Dante's male body. Watching him instantly react and curl up, rolling back and forth in absolute agony, the cat ignored his reactions and instead continued "Your friends dumbass. Why'd you get angry? Why'd you hunt Diaros down when in truth you could've just attended to Silas and the others, being thankful that they're still alive?" "How would I know?" "Cause you care for them Dante. To you, they're people you can trust, people who would help you when you need it." Seeing as how the Royard was staying silent, Jinx huffed before turning around, walking in the direction Florence and the others had gone. As she did so, she casually uttered out "Well anyways, if you're like this in an actual battle; sorry but I don't think you'll survive against Simon" From hearing the name of his nemesis, Dante's magic suddenly flared up. Satisfied, Jinx turned around expecting to see her partner up and ready to go but instead, she saw him crawling in a pathetic attempt to move. Frowning, she reverted to her cat form and asked "Ok...what are you doing this time?" "You kicked me down there. There's no way I can walk now right?" Remembering her rash action, Jinx sighed as she sat on the ground, watching Dante crawl his way to her direction. Offering no assistance whatsoever, she casually said "...So how does it feel?" "Worse than childbirth" ---- Offering his shoulder to Serum, Gottes leaned down as the swordsman leapt off of his back, soaring through the air before violently twisting his body, sending his whip like blade towards Diaros. However, with barely a glance, the Corpse deflected the whip before continuing his duel with Florence. Sparks flew admist constant flashes of red light as Florence swung her blade, with Diaros blocking and switching his with every swing. As she lunged forward, Florence instantly twisted her arm, swinging it in a bizzare anti clockwise motion. With a swift movement, Diaros blocked Florence's swing before Re-Quiping once again, this time generating the white and yellow blade he had used against Dante previously. With a vicious swing, Diaros' blade erupted an electric snow, one that went straight through Florence who gave off a visible shudder. Confused, Diaros swung once again however; Florence transformed into a bolt of lightning, dodging the attack, as well as absorbing the electricity from the Snow, making it fall down in a useless blanket on the forest floor. Soaring up high into the sky, she changed her course and shot straight down, shouting out "Lightning Body!" as she did so. Managing to hit Diaros full on, the Corpse was engulfed in several hundred volts of pure electricity before downing on his knee, momentarily stunned by the move. With an open chance, Gottes sprinted forwards, swinging his Malleus Maleficarum towards Diaros' head. Reacting, Diaros aimed the palm of his right hand towards the hammer before launching his Red blade towards the point. The two weapons collided, with Diaros being gradually but surely pushed backwards. Within a few seconds, the blade began to dull, with Diaros noticing that his magic was beginning to be absorbed by Gottes. Clicking his tongue, he jumped backwards, firing the now normal blade out of his hand. Within the air, Serum charged towards him from a branch, his Ram Rapier pointed out right infront of him, the swordsman cried out "Joust!"; within a single instant, Serum's blade had plunged into Diaros' torso, jerking the Corpse forwards before the Ram Rapier jutted out from the other end and ended up stuck within a tree trunk. Fleeing, Florence took Serum's place as he collapsed on the floor, fatigued from his technique just now. Still pinned to the tree, with Serum's blade impaled into his chest and Florence holding it down, Diaros attempted pushing himself off of the tree, screaming "You bastards...I'll slaughter you as soon as I'm free from this damn blade!" Chuckling, Florence sweetly replied "Which is why I'm not going to let you free. Now then, since you're trapped and all, Gottes was it? Mind firing off your strongest technique?" Looking with confusion at the female knight, the priest uttered "Uhh...I apologize however, I do believe that's a bad idea. My technique involves a fairly large explosion which would probably get you. And if that happened-" "I don't care. Do it" "I just said, I REALLY think that's a-" Looking straight at Gottes, Florence began to tap into her sadistically insane persona, calmly saying "Do it faggot" Gaping his mouth, the priest mentally listed Florence as a woman to be wary of, before deciding to follow her command. Slightly annoyed, he didn't hold back the slightest as he smacked his hammer into Diaros, accidentally knicking Florence, while crying out "Gottes Gerechtigkeit Zerschlagung!" The point of the hammer produced a small disc, one that quickly expanded into an explosive radius, utterly obliterating everything within the area, both ally and foe alike. Landing on the ground, Gottes took a sidewards glance at Serum to see his reaction, quite surprised to see him smirking. Frowning, he asked the swordsman "...what do you find so amusing? A companion has no doubt been robbed of her life and-" An instant later, a gleaming blade wrapped in vines was shot towards Serum's feet, originating from the smoke. Picking it up with his right hand, the swordsman crossed his arms, with both blades level with his hip. Looking at the Magic Thief, Serum simply smirked before saying "Mate...you don't know how we work so why don't you just sit there and watch?" before releasing a ridiculous amount of magical power. Muttering his technique, the swordsman silently said "Speed of Sound..." before disappearing in a flash. Were it not for his quick reactions, Gottes wouldn't have noticed it however, in less than a second, Serum had reappeared just outside the cloud of smoke left behind by his "Gottes Gerechtigkeit Zerschlagung". Drawing both blades, Serum this time cried out "Infinite Symphony!" before charging straight into the smoke. Immedietely, cries of pain, as well as the dull sound of wood being cut, with the addition of a constant whistling sound emerged from the smoke. The smoke was almost cut away, and Gottes took a sharp breath has he saw the bloody sight. A heavily injured Florence, viciously grinning as she still held onto the blade that was pinning down an almost dead Diaros. Standing on the Corpse's sholders was Serum, grinning with pride as he stood with his back against the tree, heavily marked with several deep cuts. Taking a look at the stunned priest, Florence simply said "Sorry about calling you a bad word" The Zombie with Infinite Lives Panting, Conway stumbled for perhas the twentieth time, glaring at Tethe' as he did so. However, during their run, the white tiger hadn't so much as glanced back at the Fire Mage, not even once, seemingly more keen on reaching his destination than the safety of a companion. As the pair more or less sprinted endlessly through the forest, Conway sighed at the awkward silence between the two of them. Gnawing at his lip, he attempted to create a conversation with a seemingly reasonable topic "So...you're a tiger" Leaping particularly high, Tethe' glanced backwards for the first time since Diaros had appeared, asking "So? What's it to you?" "Nothing really...just wondering, how can you speak? You look like a normal tiger to me, apart from the speaking part" "Oh...well I grew up in a Human Environment I guess?" Laughing, Conway nearly ran into a tree before burning straight through it, not caring for the damage it could potentially cause "Human Environment my ass. So what, if Zeref grew up in a zoo he would only be able to speak Monkey?" Skidding to a sharp halt, the tiger practically glared at Conway before saying "How would I know? But that doesn't even matter anymore, what matters is that our trump is finally here" Raising an eyebrow, the fire mage smirked and almost chuckled, seeing nobody around them. Turning to the tiger, he asked "So? The Trump Card is just a bunch of trees?" "Of course not you stupid blond, it's me" Surprised, Conway spun around and took a sharp breath, seeing two people, both splattered with blood. He knew one of them afterall, he was the reason why Conway had gone to Seven in the first place. As for the other...he had absolutely no idea who that person was. Nonetheless, the fire mage smirked and acted as if he knew this what meant to happen, casually saying "You're late" ---- The pain in his stomach having been reduced to a now dull feeling, Dante ran through the forest, relying upon Jinx to guide him towards where Diaros was. Within a few seconds, they had reached the scene, with a bloody Diaros pinned towards a tree with Florence and Serum surrounding him. And below all that was Gottes, gaping at the pair in amazement. Surprised that the Corpse had been defeated without Dante, the Royard cocked his head in amusement. However, the victory was shortlived, for the Corpse once again began to struggle, attempting to remove the blade from his chest with an inhuman strength. Surprising Florence who tried to push it back in, Dante leapt out from the tree, commanding the knight to duck as Diaros swung at her. The Phantom King's right fist slamming into Diaros' left, a shockwave erupting from the contact, blowing Florence and Serum a considerable distance away. Stunned by the blow, Dante still fought, throwing in a left punch which was blocked by Diaros' right. Clicking his tongue, the Phantom King grabbed the Corpse's wrists before using them to pull himself, kicking Diaros' side with his right leg. The kick easily snapped the trunk of the tree, leaving Florence, Gottes and Serum in an absurd shock. The two falling to the ground, Gottes reacted instantly, swinging his hammer above his head while sprinting towards the pair. Within utmost accuracy, the edge of the hammer knocking on the dark mage's skull and with a full swing; the priest blew Diaros away, making a sickening crunch noise as he did so. Rolling away, Dante promptly got up and as he did so, Jinx leapt onto his shoulder. Walking over, the Royard was about to clap Gottes on the back, congratulating him however, a stream of jagged ice burst in front of his face, forcing the two of them to jump back in a hurry. Through narrowed eyes, Dante glanced at what more or less now looked like a zombie covered in red paint and commented "...you really are a Zombie aren't you" before looking back at Gottes. "So...I may as well tell you now. His left hand can produce weapons by the dozens, whereas his right has a few swords that have a property of magic within them. Whenever he uses his right, his hand glows red but that's about it" Rubbing his chin, the Magic Thief said "When we saved you...I sealed the magic in his left hand, so he should only have his right now" Raising his eyebrow, the Phantom King said "hoo? You sealed it? That's a fairly dangerous magic you have there..." "It's not a magic" Frowning, Dante looked at Gottes and was about to ask what he meant by that but, they were once again interrupted by Diaros, who chuckled, literally spewing out blood as he did so "You're pretty inexperienced...relaxing while I'm still alive...isn't that a big mistake?" Using his High Speed, Serum instantly moved towards Diaros, placing his blade at the Corpse's neck. Looking down through his eyelids, the swordsman coldly said "You're right...we should only relax when you're dead" Putting pressure upon the blade, blood began to drip from Diaros' neck but the Corpse simply smiled before asking "Dante was right. My ability is to make swords that have magic however, all my blades have two types of magic" Putting even more pressure on the blade, Serum silently said "Sorry, don't really care" "Oh? But you should because you see, I want to ask...say I had a particular blade in my arsenal that had...say Fire Magic and...let's say Titan..." Eyes widening, Jinx screamed "Serum! Get away now!" Turning around in confusion, the swordsman asked "...What?" Before Diaros finished his sentence with a particularly nasty smirk "I wonder what'd happen..." His hand growing brightly, Diaros shouted with widened eyes "Flame Titan!" as the group attempted to escape. Behind their backs, red light flashed and expanded, the heat that came with it threatening to engulf them. As the group fleed, Florence spotted a group of four people headed her way. Recognizing all four of them, she immediately tried to warn them by waving her arms, screaming "Wait! Conway! Wrong way! Turn around!" Hearing her screams, the group followed her line of sight and saw the group running past them, towards the fire. As they passed, Gottes muttered "Those idiots...are they trying to die?" But Dante simply smirked, saying "No...if it's him, he'll have something up his sleeve" before skidding to a halt and turning around, expecting the boy to have a spell to counter it all. His hand out infront of him, a ball of magic formed in the boy's palm. Fully confident, he glanced towards his left and asked the Blue Haired girl "...Mithra, you ready?" "Go for it" With an almost maniacal grin, Silas released the ball of magic in a spiral motion, creating a sort of beam that both extended and spiralled, eventually creating a cone shaped shield that hovered in front of him. As the sword reached the group, the Red Coyote shouted out "Solid Soul!" The blade, while it had been expanding a few moments ago, was held back by the measly circular shield of three metres in diameter. While it was being held back, Conway turned around and shouted "Fire Make: Wall!", creating a large flame wall; the same as the one that had saved Dante several minutes before. As the wall came into being, Mithra's voice could be heard, chanting over the sound of fire roaring "The grand guardian of Apollon," Their view blocked by the flame wall, Serum wondered aloud "Just what is she doing..." "the one that burns out life and creates the earth," A seal of a bright red colour appeared on the ground, with Mithra standing in the exact centre. Calmly looking down, Tethe' said to Conway "...Now would be a good idea to start moving away" "the one that destroys our souls and yet, purges the wicked," Confused by the Tiger's warning, Conway asked "What? Why? What's she doing anyways?" "Well...you'll see. And if you're not gonna move, at least prepare yourself, it's going to get really hot soon" "Oh? Is this why you told me to make a wall as soon as we got there?" Nodding his head, Tethe' simply began to run away from Mithra as she continued chanting "I, as your caster, call upon the embodiment of fire-''" Straining his arm and with blood still forcibly spurting out of his mouth, Diaros cried out "I don't know what you're doing but it's too late, my technique has already been released!" With no trace of fear evident within her eyes, Mithra looked up, finishing off her chant "''to come forth and serve my will!" Before saying "What's a giant blade going to do if you can't hold it?" From the seal on the ground, the ground split and cracked open, and with it magma burst out. It mixed with the rock in a violent burst of motion and when it had calmed down, a humanoid being made of Rock, Magma and Magic stood before Mithra. By putting it's arm out, the insane fire that covered the sword was absorbed in an instant by Mithra's summon, an act that shocked the majority of the residents, minus Tethe', Silas and Mithra herself. Having absorbed the flame, the being was completely coated in a raging inferno. Pointing towards Diaros, Mithra began walking away as she said "Inferno, punch that guy" Having heard Mithra's command; Inferno leapt past the blade, towards a heavily injured Diaros. With it's fist raised, the magma humanoid slugged it's arm downwards, burning him and at the same time, creating a blast of heat so strong that it literally threw everybody off their feet, ripping the trees from their roots as it did so. The blast of heat scorched the forest, creating a small spark that eventually developed into a fire, burning the trees. The wave itself was strong enough to blow everybody off of their feet, causing a scream from Florence and Jinx, a curse from just about everybody else. Conway's Flame Wall having been quite literally blown away, the Fire Mage recalled Tethe's warning, realizing that right about now the tiger was no doubt safe and smug. Once the heatwave had subsided, Silas got to his feet, brushing himself off before casually commenting "Now that we're all here...it'd be a perfect time for a counter attack yes?" Creating a Legend...ary battle Burned, bleeding, quite literally bordering death, sustaining several broken bones as well as what he suspected to be a shredded muscle, as well as having been robbed of one of his two Re-Quip dimensions; Diaros slowly rolled over before summoning a blade from his right hand, one that held the properties of being able to manipulate Fire. Spewing out blood from his mouth, the Corpse attempted to glare at the group of fighters before him, full knowing that unless back up came within the next minute or so, he would defiantly die today. He didn't like it...it wasn't fair at all. Within a one on one duel, Dante would've been slaughtered by now however, since his companions had shown up, Diaros had no way of winning...it just...wasn't fair... Leaning against the tree trunk, Diaros reached down to the metal gauntlet covering his left wrist. Carved into the underside of the wrist, the Corpse knew there was the seal...the seal that would enable him to survive just a bit longer. Breathing in, the dark mage felt the small amount of magic he had left trail from his chest towards his right shoulder, flowing down towards his arm...and then to his fingertips at which point it entered into the seal. With the magic having been applied towards the seal, Diaros' left wrist began to shine a vibrant black light, one that surprised everybody who had been simply observing the Corpse. Amused at the startled expressions of his opponents, Diaros slowly uttered "See...the thing I don't actually get these days...is why in books or novels...the bad guy always reveals what his special weapon is...sort of defeats the purpose of the weapon being special" As the black light began to darken, steadily becoming stronger; Dante casually replied "Well...it adds a sense of confidence for the villain doesn't it? Besides, it makes the battle that much more amazing" "And easier for the villain to lose...oh well. If you want to survive, you'll have to figure out my ability. That or...just last long enough I guess?" Confused, Silas simply created an orb of his own magic in the palm of his hand, creating it in a spiral format. As the pattern tightened the orb, he watched as the Corpse raised his right arm, prepared for the flash of red light that would appear when he summoned a blade. However, the light didn't appear rather, several hundred swords did. Shouting out in surprise, the entire group dispersed in a hurried manner, with Mithra being the only one still unaware of what has happening. Sprinting away from the sight of the countless number of blades suspended within the air, Silas skidded to a sudden halt, realizing that Mithra’s Eternano Tracer would not work upon anything residing within the air. Making a sharp turn back, Silas ran with his hand out, ignoring Serum's confused cry "Silas! What're you doing?". As the blades hovering within the sky began to tilt downwards, Silas ran faster, diving at the last second. The Red Coyote barely managed to save the Blind Summoner, practically spear tackling her to the ground as the blades began to shower down onto the ground. An unbelievable amount of dust rose up into the air, with even more blades continuing to shower the ground, specifically targeting the area Silas and Mithra were last seen. Momentarily stunned, Jinx screamed out Mithra's name however, the mages were forced to move once more, as the rain of what seemed to be an endless supply of swords moved on from the pair and onto the group. Hearing Diaros' somewhat strained laugh in the background, Conway continued running, clicking his fingers and generating a larger flame than he usually could manage, shouting out "Fire Make: Wall!" The flame expanded at a rapid rate, turning into a physical wall that temporarily blocked the blades, reducing them to ash. Unfortunately, it would not last forever, with Conway's magic running out just as everybody was starting to feel secure. Dodging the lethal downpour once more, this time Florence drew her blade, commanding everybody to follow her own movements. Ducking underneath a particularly large sword, Gottes managed to comment as another cut his cheek; straining as he dodged each one "Even if you SAY that...it's not LIKE we can easily DO as you SAY" Without so much as looking back, the Dead Queen laughed admist the life threatening chaos, saying "Trust me, if you're about to die, your senses go a little bit higher than normal. Just copy me!" "...go for it" Giving an almost insane "giggle", Florence charged her Lightning Magic throughout her whole body, before condensing it all within her nervous system, as well as her eyes. The effect quite literally charged up her brain, as well as changing her eyes all together. Once black, the Godspell's eyes were now a yellow and black pattern, with a circular shape dominating the majority of the eye. With the spell in effect, the Dead Queen silently muttered "Brain Charger..." before literally staying still. To everybody else, it looked as if Florence had given up, prepared herself for the onslaught of swords however, in reality she was in a completely different world, one of a drastically slowed time. The swords, all plain and simple, no different from ordinary, cheap swords that could be broken with enough force, all flew in a certain pattern, a gap in between every second sword. Tilting her head to the left, the knight was once again reminded of the fact that only her perception was fast, nothing else, including her own body. Mentally sighing, she let her body dodge the several blades, stepping backwards and then taking 3 "slow" steps forward, dodging almost all the blades with ease. A couple did manage to nick her, but there was no helping it, her body was just too slow for proper usage...she should really try getting another armor, this one was just too heavy, it made her look fat as well. From the outside, realizing that Florence was actually dodging the majority of the blades, everybody else began to imitate her movements, managing to remain virtually unscathed. In the midst of dodging and barely surviving, Gottes began twirling his hammer around in a mad circle, destroying and absorbing the fairly fragile swords and the small supply of magic they all held. Creating a slow yet steady stream of magic and directing it into his hammer, the priest continued twirling his weapon as he continued dodging, refusing to unleash the blast of magic like he usually did. Instead, he looked towards Conway and calmly asked "...Do you think you can hit him hard if I sent you flying towards him?" Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the Fire Mage sarcastically replied "Oh yeah sure...cause I'm so~ much stronger than Dante over there..." Jerking his thumb towards the Phantom King who was also trying to constantly dodge the blades. Rolling his eyes, Gottes said "Obviously you're not even close but, your powers would be more useful in this kind of situation. That and Dante's practically out of magic and all so..." Remaining silent for a few seconds, Conway finally said "Fine...I don't like it but I want to end this pretty soon. I'm getting tired of all this dodging anyways" Smirking, Gottes silently nodded before grabbing his hammer in a firm grip with both hands, staying still for a second. Surprising is allies, Florence practically screamed at him "What're you doing??" However, before any of the swords could pierce Gottes, the Magic Thief's hammer became coated in a brilliant golden light, the light coating Gottes' arms, and then his torso, spreading across his body until he himself was nothing more than a light of golden brilliance, quite literally absorbing all the blades that threatened to kill, even injure him. The light became stronger and like a mad magnetic field, all the swords turned from pointing towards the ground, towards Gottes, evaporating into magic which was absorbed by the Magic Thief. As quickly as the golden light came, it left him, slowly being sucked in by his Hammer which at this point had transformed into a larger, vicious looking hammer that literally radiated with a golden aura filled with magic. Without even a word of warning, the priest ran over to Conway and with a heavy blow, sent him rocketing into the air, with enough force to practically make him disappear from sight. It wasn't until several seconds later that Florence realized that Conway had become absent and the place where he had stood dodging was now replaced by a large black mark on the forest floor. Raising an eyebrow, the female knight casually swung her blade, easily destroying the blades that threatened to slaughter her, all the while asking "Hey...where'd Conway go?" Soaring higher into the sky, the fire mage tried looking down, to his utter surprise discovering that he could no longer spot Diaros or his allies rather, they had become nothing more than indistinguishable dots on the ground. Looking around, he managed to spy in the far distance, rapidly moving towards what he assumed to be Diaros a figure within which he guessed was Tethe'. Momentarily, the ascent of the Fire Mage suddenly came to a halt and as he would quickly find out, the only way left was to go down. Free Falling through the air, Conway realized that within his current course, he was going to crash into the Corpse. Drawing his right hand across to his left shoulder, he began clicking his fingers, continuing until he had managed to finally generate a flame that was reasonably large. Swinging his arm straight, the flame trailed from his left shoulder to his fingers and as it did so, Conway shouted out "Fire Make: Kanabō!" The trail of fire began to twist and expand, writhing wildly before finally morphing into a Kanabō composed entirely of flames. Holding it above his head, the flame weapon burned even hotter with the larger presence of oxygen but he didn't notice that rather, what he did notice was that within the smoke, the crater that had formed when Silas and Mithra were attacked...there were still two moving figures in there. ---- The seal was beginning to wear off...he had only at most another 3-4 seconds left and yet, he hadn't managed to kill a single person. To be particularly honest, Diaros wasn't actually confident that Silas and the blue haired girl were alive but it would be a rather simple mistake to assume they were dead. Heavily panting, it took quite literally everything that he had to stay conscious, just a moment of relaxation and he would no doubt become unconscious. His muscles were screaming out in pain and in response to it, the Corpse lowered his arms for a single moment...a moment that cost him his chances at victory. Seeing his prey lower his arms, the beast seized the opportunity, ignoring all possibility that it could quite possibly lead towards a trap. Bounding through the tree branches at an immense speed, the white tiger leapt out of the forest and into the clearing, at which point he pounced upon Diaros. Claws into his shoulders, Tethe' let out an almighty roar before practically shredding his target's neck, clamping his fangs into the Corpse's neck. Meeting towards the same point, Conway; just a second before he landed heavily on the ground, brought his arms downwards, in a vicious movement bashing and burning Diaros' head with his Fire Kanabō. Stacking his landing on the ground, Conway rolled a bit before instantly lashing out with his foot, heavily kicking Diaros' shins. With the kick to his shins, the outnumbered dark mage almost toppled forwards before leaning backwards, determined not to fall on the ground. Being a natural opportunist, Serum quickly dashed through the clearing, free of the constant rain of swords and jumping up, he brought his right arm back while at the exact same time utilizing his High Speed magic to its fullest extent. Pointing his arm downwards in a tightened fist, the Infinite Symphony shouted out "Titan's Joust!" before moving at a blitz like speed, changing locations from mid air to right beside the Corpse, crashing his fist into Diaros and by following through, the massive kinetic energy obtained hit him with ridiculous force, sending the dark mage to heavily hit the forest floor and quite literally rebound off of it. Surprising almost everybody at the scene, Silas came dashing out of the smoke in shredded clothes and blood splattered all over his body. His right arm covered in a black, smooth like sleeve, the magic began to fold down itself at an exceptional rate until it had reached his wrist. Leaping up, the black surface expanded forwards and sideways, creating both a black blade with a proper guard. The Red Coyote brought his black blade down, managing to create a fairly deep cut within the Corpse's body. As blood splashed down onto the ground, Silas shifted his arm and made another cut, this time running across Diaros' torso. The dark mage twisted his body, making a pathetic attempt at hitting Silas, something which once more proved to be a disastrous result. Using her Lightning Body, Florence instantly transported herself above Diaros, and in a vicious throw impaled him with the Granvine; before moving once more to appear behind of him or to be exact, underneath of him. In the split second that she appeared, the Dead Queen wrapped her right arm around Diaros so that she had a firm grip upon her own blade and taking a breath, muttered out Shock Step. In an almost bloodthirsty movement, lightning coursed through her entire body and heavily enhanced her speed, to the extent that by rotating her entire body, Florence literally ripped the blade from Diaros' stomach through the left side of his body. The Golden Hammer flashing in the sky, the Magic Thief came charging towards the Corpse, catching his hammer in mid-run. With an accelerated force from its tumble towards the ground, Gottes brought the Malleus Maleficarum down onto Diaros, effectively crushing him, not giving him a chance as to so much scream from Florence's brutal attack just a few moments ago. The golden hammer was the result of thousands of eternano gathered into a single weapon. And with the strike, the priest released all the magic stored inside, generating a blast that was quite literally strong enough to form a crater in the earth. Having unleashed the blast of all blasts, Gottes collapsed on the ground, absolutely exhausted. The shock wave that erupted from Gottes' blast of energy threw nearly everybody off of their feet, sending everybody else tumbling hundreds of meters away. However, the force didn't stop him, nor did it slow down the King in the slightest. He had seen Gottes swing his hammer and the moment that the blast came, Dante had leapt up with Jinx on his shoulder. And now that Diaros was powerless and on the verge of death; there would be hell to pay for the Corpse. Torpedoing towards the ground, the Royard; a split second before he hit the ground, brought out his fist, rather brutally smashing Diaros straight in the face. Hearing the unmistakable sound of bones becoming mush, Dante gave off a smile of pure evil before proceeding to pound the dark mage's face with one ground shattering punch after another. Enduring quite a few, Diaros pushed the Phantom King off of him and ran up the side of the crater, using what little magic he had left to shoot a blade towards Dante out of his right hand. Craning his neck, the take over mage easily shifted his body, grabbed the flying blade by its handle and, with his natural speed he instantly transported himself right in front of Diaros. Taking a moment to look the Corpse in the eye, Dante whispered "Devil Style", charging the sword to the brim with magic and giving an almighty slash across Diaros' body, Dante once more rapidly moved behind of the dark mage, leaving him with a deadly wound. His body arcing from Dante's Sword Magic, Diaros turned his neck and mentally dispelled the sword from Dante's hand, into the dark mage's pocket dimension. As he twisted his body, Diaros' head was wrenched down by Dante once more kneeing him in the gut. Taking a step back, the Phantom King reared his foot back and with an almighty display of physical strength, more or less...punted Diaros into the air. Peeking out from her position on Dante's shoulder, Jinx traced Diaros with her eyes, commenting after watching him for a bit "Say...Dante..." "Hmm?" "Rather than just kicking him into the air, why didn't you kill the guy like you usually do?" Scratching the back of his neck, Dante slightly chuckled, potentially embarrassed at what he was about to utter. Taking a seat in the crater that Gottes had caused, the Mercenary said "I guess people change...actually speaking of change, you've changed quite a bit yourself" Jumping off of Dante's shoulder, the purple cat carefully eyed him before trotting about the crater, asking "How so? Have I grown taller?" "Not really, just that you've stopped saying watashi ever since we came to Seven" "Oh...yeah well you know..." Running up, Jinx leapt and landed on Dante's head, curling up as she muttered "People change you know, you should know that more than anybody" Chuckling, Dante grabbed his companion with both hands and carried her off of his head. Holding her with both hands at an arms distance, the Phantom King smiled as he said "Cats...don't...count...as...people" Instantly reacting, Jinx began to violently squirm, struggling and screaming at him as she brought out her claws, throwing several threats at him to not only take it back, but to also put her down. Chuckling, the Royard kept up his act, pulling faces at her as Jinx continued her futile attempts at being put down. Sticking out his tongue, Dante thought to himself that things were different now...He wasn't on his own. It wasn't like before where it was solely just him and Jinx against an opponent...no. He had allies, people who he could depend on, people who would support him. And if they were by his side... Looking up, Diaros was still in the air however, this time he was plummeting towards the ground. The Phantom King looked towards the forest, the area where everybody would have been blown away to from Gottes' shock wave. Recalling the brief period in which everybody had come together to attack Diaros, Dante theorized something. Silas had run back to go and save Mithra from the shower of blades earlier. From the smokes he had appeared, heavily injured but still alive, to assist in dealing a blow to the dark mage. If Silas was still alive...then it'd make sense to think that Mithra was as well. Seeing Dante smile, Jinx stopped her squirming and curiously asked "Hey...you alright? You're smiling like a retard" Paying attention to his Familiar Spirit, the Take Over mage fondly said "I'm alright...just thinking that it's cool how there're people I can now rely upon...like for example, if it was before, I would have to wait for that zombie to come down so that I could kill him however today...I can just kick him up into the air and let others do the work for me" Cocking her head to the side, Jinx took a moment to think before asking "...others? Diaros is like, a couple hundred meters in the air...I honestly doubt there's any mage who can reach that far in this vicinity right now..." Finally putting Jinx on the ground, the Phantom King scratched Jinx's chin before saying "But there is...and rather than "mage"...I think the term "Artillery" would describe her better" "...What?" "Nothing" "No no no like...I don't get it. So I should be saying any artillery instead of any mage?" "No...I just tried to sound cool but it didn't work" As realization dawned onto the purple cat, Jinx said "Ooohhh...I get it. Typical Dante..." Judgement Like a rag-doll, the dark mage had been brutally punted into the air by Dante and now, by the intervention of the law of physics; Diaros was now falling down to the ground at a rate faster than a slinky in an escalator. Tumbling while flipping through the atmosphere, the Corpse more or less calculated what he had left within his magic reserves and rather unfortunately for him; he had enough for one more blade. Once more, Diaros grit his teeth at the pure frustration at having been essentially robbed of his chances of beating Dante because the Royard happened to have some allies in check. Flexing his right hand, the zombie looked down, by chance catching the sight of Silas and the rest of Dante's companions all gathered in a single spot in the forest. And by the looks of things, the blue haired girl seemed to be casting a spell after all, a bunch of white seals were beginning to appear all around her... ---- "So..." Having taunted Dante about his attempts at trying to be cool, Jinx had been set aside and had resorted to asking him about his reference of an "artillery" "You said artillery. Does one of them have like, some kind of giant spell that summons a beam of light from the sky or something?" Getting up, Dante brushed the dirt off of his butt before proceeding to walk towards the forest in a slightly quickened pace. As he did so, Jinx leapt onto her usual location of his shoulder, listening as he explained "Exactly that. You know Mithra? The blue haired one? She has one hell of a style" ---- Gathering around her, the band of mages all turned their backs on Mithra, intent on protecting the blind mage. Craning his neck back, Silas casually asked her "...Are you ready? You might miss and accidentally hit us and all so...be careful alright?" Frowning, Mithra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, before suddenly moving forward and dealing a fairly steel bending kick to his crotch. Hearing him in a muffled yet pathetic attempt at trying to not scream, Mithra claimed in an overly loud voice "Retard, looking down on me because I'm blind? I'll have you know that if I want to, I can target all my attacks at your head if you look down on my magic ever again" Ignoring his screams and curses at the blind mage, Conway simply commented "Well...I guess it's a good thing then after all; the last thing we would need is a misfire that would somehow get us all" ---- "You see Jinx, Mithra uses an Incantation style of magic rather than normal ones like just about everybody else. It's pretty rare though, so I wouldn't really expect you to know any of this..." Grumbling at the fact that for once Dante was aware of a subject regarding magic that she wasn't, Jinx then asked "Well then, how is it that you know this?" "Ah yes well, she told me before. That and I saw it just a while ago" ---- Closing her sightless eyes, Mithra slowly began to breathe, generating a soft yellow glow which slowly solidified into several yellow seals. From the seals, glowing white feathers surged into the atmosphere, dissipating into the sky by the hundreds. The magic from the feathers were beginning to collect into large bulbs of light, patterned into a ring in the area above Mithra's own body. With the preparations being made, the Blind Summoner began to chant "Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the special light" "For underneath these Sacred powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls and free them from their unholy burdens, may the light of the one king put you to rest:" The strong, healthy blue that was Mithra's hair had now completely drained away and, with the chanting of her magic it had developed into a pale blonde color, a trait that made it obvious that the Blind mage was very well at her limits. Opening her eyes and with a labored breath, she used her Eternano Tracer to scan the area, managing to deduce Diaros' current location in the sky. Guessing that he was quickly falling to the ground, she aimed several meters below him before shouting out the title of her spell "Judgement!" The bulbs of lights, in a flash, extended into cylindrical beams that all headed towards a single direction. As they all headed in the same angle, the beams swirled together to more or less form a large drill of Light Magic. And as they continuously twisted towards Diaros, the dark mage reflected on everything he had done so far and with one last look at the world, the sky, the Earth and the drill of Light Magic, he commented to himself in a rather satisfied manner "This...isn't such a bad way to go out..." Purple Haired Monster Dashing through the forest; ''N began to regret leaving Diaros to handle Dante alone. First off, there was no way somebody who had gone through his training just a few months ago would be able to fight at full strength. Secondly, the purple haired man had conveniently forgotten that apart from Dante, there were a total of 6 mages who held the potential to easily kill the Corpse on their own. And finally...'' Running alongside his fellow dark mage, Seifer asked "N...Diaros should still be alive you know, at least have a bit of confidence in that" Despite the reassurance, ''N remained frighteningly silent, speeding up as he did so. In a matter of moments the purple and white pair had broken out of the forest into the clearing where Diaros was and with a muffled surprise, saw him in the air, seconds away from being pierced by what appeared to be a giant yellow drill from the heavens. Instantly reacting, the purple haired man ran even faster. He didn't like using his magic since at the end of the day, it always brought about a hellish backlash that pushed his plans back by several months...but unfortunately for him, there was no time to hesitate.'' In a blink ''N had leapt up and snatched Diaros away from the drill, thrown him down to Seifer and then re-quipped the large blade that he had used to dispatch both Conway and Gottes in a moment. With an almighty slash, an arc of blue energy was sent flying from the tip of N'' 's blade into the drill, perfectly going through it as if it hadn't existed in the first place. Despite being several meters in the air, ''N landed rather softly, not making a single sound, not even disturbing the dust that was scattered on the ground. Satisfied that Diaros was at the very least still breathing, the purple haired man turned to Seifer and with no room for amusement quite simply said "Let's go"'' ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ The arc of blue energy that had erupted from N'' 's blade soared through the sky, having easily split Mithra's '''Judgement' apart, a feat that shocked just about everybody who was unaware of the purple haired man's appearance just a few seconds before. Still a vibrant bright blue, it kept going until it had reached the clouds and after disappearing from sight for several seconds...erupted in an explosion of color, distorting the area in the sky. The once clear blue with clouds was bent and twisted into a much darker light, with the blue that was the arc being the only light visible in the immediate area. Everything else had gone dark, almost as if it was now a nightmarish form of night. Exhausted and rather annoyed that Mithra's Judgement had somehow been mysteriously destroyed, Serum sheathed both his blades and begna walking, before looking behind of him and asking "Well that's that, is anybody else going back for some food and sleep or is it just me who needs some medical attention?" Afternote Umm well yeah, that's that. Allot of my chapters are actually getting a bit too long, even though I did say I was going to try and make them a tiny bit smaller...yeah lol. As you could probably have assumed, this N'' person is actually more or less in the category of '''OP', which I think should be an actual category now that I think about it...anyways his identity or more or less his name will be revealled next chapter which might I say, is the end to the very first official arc of this series. YAY! Now that the major 7 characters have been introduced, I suppose the plot might actually get moving although I have to admit, it's really hard to juggle 7 characters in the exact same location all at the same time, how the hell does Oda do it? Actually that reminds me, I was really surprised when I found out that Bleach and Naruto are actually considered better than One Piece, sort of weird cause Naruto's issues are really going downhill and Bleach well...Bleach is doing good, just that One Piece, you can tell that the gears are really turning now. This afternote is getting too long so...I'll just end it with: Thank you for reading this chapter, really; Thank You, it means alot. And if you were somewhat, somehow entertained then by all means proceed to the last chapter of Set Out!: Chapter 8. Creating Moon Drop. Category:The Tale of Team Moon Drop